Recently, in a mobile communication apparatus such as a smart phone, of which the demand has increased, a high frequency band referred to as a so-called quasi-microwave of approximately several hundred MHz to several GHz, is used. For this reason, an electronic component used in the mobile communication apparatus is required to have various properties suitable to be used in a high frequency band. Then, an excellent low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) material, which is suitable to be used in the high frequency band, has been required. In particular, various methods have been proposed in order to obtain the LTCC material which is capable of co-firing with an Ag internal electrode, and is excellent in various properties.
In Patent document 1, a glass ceramic composition containing forsterite as a main component, and ZnO or the like as an sub-component, has been proposed. The glass ceramic composition described in Patent document 1, contains ZnO as the sub-component, and thus, in a case where firing is performed at a low temperature of lower than or equal to 1000° C., it is easy to perform sufficient densification.
However, in order to correspond to thinning of a ceramic layer according to a reduction in size of the electronic component in recent years, and a frequency band higher than ever before, in particular, in a case where the co-firing is performed with the Ag internal electrode, a Q value and humidity resistance of the LTCC material are required to be further improved than ever before.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-37739A